


Redvines

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [7]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Movie Night, Redvines, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night for Aoko and Kaito.  Aoko is a little upset, as both her and Kaito have been dating for two months, and have not yet kissed.  Kaito notices her distress and decides to do something about it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redvines

Every Saturday was Movie Night, when Aoko and Kaito would meet up at one of the two's houses and watch movies. They had been doing that for as long as they could remember, though it wasn't always just movies. It used to be either movies or Toichi's magic, but seeing as the later is now impossible, they just stuck with the former.

This week's was a foreign movie, called The Princess Bride. It was Aoko's turn to host, as her father was off at work, and trusted the two wouldn't do anything, despite having been going out for nearly two months. He didn't personally like the idea of Aoko dating anyone, but he was more open to the idea since the person was Kaito and not some random kid he's never met. Not that he had any reason to worry about the two, as they had only kissed once so far, much to Aoko's slight disappointment.

Currently, said brunette was leaning against her boyfriend on the couch, pouting slightly as she chewed on her Redvines. They had to sit through at least 2 kissing scenes already and they just going into the fire swamp. All be it, she knows this isn't supposed to be a couple's movie, but she was hoping Kaito would get the hint. _BaKaito, can't he realize how Aoko feels?_

Kaito, on the other hand, was more watching his girlfriend than the movie itself. He noticed how Aoko would look a bit longingly at the kissing scenes, and after everyone pouted a little more. _Could it be that she…_

"Hey, Aoko," Kaito's voice broke the stillness in the room, sending a shiver down Aoko's spine as she chewed on her half eaten Redvine. "Can I have one?" he asked, indicating to the box of the red candies in the girl's hand. Aoko felt a stab of disappointment but didn't let it show as she pulled one out and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Here," was all she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. Kaito, unfortunately a master of poker faces, didn't buy it, but knew how to make it better.

"Nah, I'd much rather have this one," he whispered, leaning in to take a bite of the red straw hanging in Aoko's mouth, his lips meeting her's in the process. Aoko's eyes widened as thoughts came crashing to a halt. Kaito quickly bit off the part in his mouth and pulled away, licking his lips after swallowing the candy. "Just as I thought, sweet and delicious, though I much prefer if it were blue. Red brings some unpleasant thoughts."

Aoko felt her vision blur a little as tears started run free. Kaito quickly started sputtering stuff to calm her, but it didn't work, causing her to push him away. "ba-BaKaito! Do you know how Aoko feels?" This question caught Kaito off guard as he sat there, poker face lost in front of his girlfriend. "Aoko was so worried that, maybe, you didn't love Aoko, that you didn't care for her like she cared for you. Then you go and do that! Do you like playing with Aoko's feelings, do you like seeing Aoko cry over you, do you-"

Her rant was cut off by lips pressing against hers. She stared into indigo eyes as the tears continued to roll down freely and her muscles began to relax. Her eyes dropped shut, and pressed back. They stayed in that position for what could have been just a few short seconds or several long hours.

Kaito was the first to pull back, breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her opening, watery eyes. He gave her a comforting smile as silence played in the room, the video paused where it was when Kaito 'accidentally' hit the button during the first kiss. His hands lifted to her face, resting below her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Baka, of course I know how you feel. Do you think I'm not going through the same thing?" he asked, love inlaced in his words. "Aoko, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. The reason I do those things that hurt you is not because I love to do them, but because I don't know what to do. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone, and I'm so confused as to what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, or just be with you? I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, or what you want me to, and I won't unless you tell me. Please, just tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it."

Aoko's tears started to slow and she let out a quick sniff before laughing. "Even if it means stop being Kaitou Kid?" she looks at him, smiling as the tears continued to flow down her face.

Kaito's own smile widened slightly as he met her gaze. "Of course. No jewel, no matter how powerful, is more important to me than you are."

This caused Aoko to laugh a bit louder. "You baka, you never change, do you?" she asked, her tears finally stopping.

"Nope!" he responded cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. This caused Aoko's laughter to increase in volume yet again.

"You really are an idiot. But you're my idiot," she says, leaning in to kiss him. Kaito responds back, pushing her back gently. They continued to kiss on the couch, forgetting the movie, frozen on the tv screen, they were watching earlier. The two eventually slipped off into a blissful sleep on the couch, holding each other closer than they had ever been.

A few hours later, close to midnight, Ginzo came stumbling into the house, his eyelids tired and brain on a mix of slow thoughts and a questionable high. He spotted the two on the couch, their eyes closed as they clung to each other, Aoko gripping Kaito's shirt while his arms were wrapped around her body. Ginzo let out a sigh before going over to a nearby closet and pulling out a blanket and draping it over the two teens.

After they were comfortably under the blanket, Ginzo turned and walked out of the room, shutting off the tv as he went. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his room, collapsing on his bed and started to drift off into sleep. _Oyasumi, Aoko, Kaito-kun, and have pleasant dreams._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this was the first time I wrote a kiss. I feel so unconfident, as I have read so many good kissing scenes, and I doubt I measure up. Please, tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Oh, and if you don't get what Kaito is referring to with the colors, it is Aoko and Akako's names, which translate to Blue Child and Red Child respectively.


End file.
